Julia Pennyworth
Julia Pennyworth is a Computer Technician at WayneTech & a former UN Agent. She is the daughter of Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth. He had an affair with her mother, Mademoiselle Marie, during one of his many vacations to Europe. She was raised as the daughter of Jacques Remarque, a good friend of her mother's. Background 1978 - 2004 Julia Remarque was born & raised in Peillon, a little town of France by shop owner, Jacques Remarque. Growing up, Jacques explained he was a friend of her mother's but had not seen her since Julia's birth. He also didn't even know her real name, just her codename. But her codename was enough as Julia would learn her mother was none other than Mademoiselle Marie, a well known French Intelligence agent. Following in her mom's footsteps, Julia would become an Operative of the British Army Forces. After two years there & some successful missions, Julia was promoted to an Agent of the United Nations. Using her new resources, Julia began researching more about her mother to figure who her father was. Learning her father was now a butler to the American billionaire Bruce Wayne, Julia left her job at UN, got all her affairs in order then caught the first flight to Gotham. 2004 - Present Julia was initially disgusted with her father, thinking he had abandoned her but he was full of shock when she revealed her identity. He told her that he had not seen her mother in over 25 years & that he never even knew she was pregnant. Eager to finally have a child of his own, Alfred proposed that Julia move into Wayne Manor until she got her own place to stay though it would become her permanent residence. Her time around the Wayne family brought her close to Bruce's cousin, Kate Kane. The two would enter into a romance for over a year before things ended between the two of them. Though not together, the two remained close enough for Julia to pose as Batwoman various times when Kate was unavailable. When she wasn't doing that, Julia was working as a Computer Technician at WayneTech & became a support member of the Bat Family. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Aviation * Computer Operation * Computer Hacking * Driving * Espionage * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Investigation * Military Protocol * Surveillance Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Penny Two is her codename for the Bat Family. Tuxedo One is her codename from her time as an UN Agent, though the Bat Family also uses it sometimes. Notes * Her birthday is a nod to her first comic appearance of the New 52, Batman ''Vol 2 #28' '(April, 2014). * Julia having to take on the mantle of Batwoman & dating Kate Kane is a nod to the ''Arrowverse. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:United Nations Category:Computer Operation Category:Military Category:LGBT+ Category:Kate Kane's Love Interests